


Skipping Stones

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Skipping Stones, Wholesome, Wholesome Fun, don't ship minors, even though they are literally just skipping rocks, just some niceness to add to the fandom, no beta we die like wilbur, no set time, sorry if this one isn't the best, techno and Wilbur r just vaguely mentioned, they are best friends your honor, they are just vibing, this isn't shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: "Tommy’s feet sunk into the muddied ground. Dried pine needles and small pebbles poked at his white converse that looked more beige than anything. Tubbo’s footsteps followed his own, stepping in the places the taller did."Or:Literally just Tommy and Tubbo doing exactly what the title says- idk how else to summarize, I mean it's literally them skipping rocks, its only 879 words like just read it- read it stop reading this summary and just rea-( Look at the notes! :D )
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Skipping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola hola!!!
> 
> This is just something that came to my mind like a week ago and I finally wrote it so ya' know- Here!
> 
> It's sad I have to clarify this, but this isn't shipping! Even though they don't do anything even remotely hinting at a romantic relationship in this fic, I want to make it clear. Don't ship minors, especially since they have stated they aren't okay with it. If the boys ever say they are uncomfortable with fics in general they this will be taken down. Plain and simple. :)
> 
> With that, Please enjoy these 800 words of pure fun!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

Tommy’s feet sunk into the muddied ground. Dried pine needles and small pebbles poked at his white converse that looked more beige than anything. Tubbo’s footsteps followed his own, stepping in the places the taller did.

Tall, dark trees blocked the blues skies and puffy white clouds, but sunspots still danced across the grassy, cobble laced floor of the forest. Tommy could see the clearing up ahead. It was at the edge of the woods and a lake accompanied by a rocky shoreline was grinning at him.

“Do you see it? It’s right up there!” Tubbo called from behind him.

Tommy nodded his head, continuing forward, “Yeah, I see it.”

It was one of those days where they would wonder. Adventuring beyond L’manburg and beyond DreamSMP and looking for places untouched or going to areas that were quiet, away from all the conflict. Today they were revisiting. Well, Tubbo was revisiting, Tommy had never been to the pond the older told him of.

Gravel and rock took their place under their shoes and Tubbo appeared next to Tommy, footprints lost. The brunette smiled at him then led him to the bank, right to where the water was.

They didn’t step in, choosing not to get their feet wet. Tommy did squat down though, so he could reach one hand into the cool water, his other hand hugging his knees. The water felt nice on his calloused palms and he made a mental note to do this more often and to wear gloves when fighting.

Blurry and wavy, in the water, he could see Tubbo lean down and pick up a rock. Curiously, he looked up and watched as the boy swung his arm back and then flick the rock to guide across the top of the water. It skipped a few times, four maybe, and then plopped down and sunk to the bottom. Tommy thought it was very cool but he wouldn’t let anyone know that.

“That was pretty shit.” He said with a flat tone, something he picked up from his brother.

“Oh my god,” Tubbo smirked, “You try it then, go on!”

Tommy, never one to back down from a challenge, picked up a flat rock. He bounced it in his hand a few times as he stood, as if testing whether it was worthy.

“Alright, alright, watch this, I will do so much better than you!”

Tommy swung his arm, let go of the rock and watched as it fell right into the pond, not skipping even once.

Tubbo burst out laughing, hugging his arms to himself and doubling over. 

Tommy pulled a grimace and kicked the ground. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Maybe I can’t skip rocks but at least I had confidence!” He said, shooting a crazed smile at his friend.

Still holding himself, Tubbo managed to get enough giggles out to speak, “Tommy,” he chuckled again, “I can teach you, you know?”

Scepticism in his voice, Tommy agreed, “Hmfp, fine, but only because it’s only us around. If- if Dream saw this it’d be so embarrassing!” he chuckled.

Tubbo’s laughter finally subsided and he cleared his throat, standing up tall. “Ahem- First things first, your positioning is all wrong.” He moved next to Tommy and grabbed onto his arms, just above his elbows. Tommy let him maneuver his arms into what sort of looked like a ballet position. His dominant hand pointing at the ground at a degree to his side and his other hand crossed over his torso.

Once Tubbo seemed satisfied with it, he continued on, “Right, next step- You’ve got to sort of bounce your wrist then flick it, like this,” He demonstrated the movement slowly and then once more, faster, “and then as soon as your elbow comes in front of you, you throw your wrist forward and let go of the rock.”

Tommy tried following along but he was never good with instructions so he was a little lost. But, nonetheless, he picked up another rock with Tubbo. They both swung their arms back, Tommy a bit delayed so he could watch and follow, and skipped their rocks.

Tubbo’s skipped five times, Tommy’s skipped twice. Not ideal, but I mean, hey, at least he skipped it!

Tubbo was the first to react, “See dude!” he said, bumping his shoulder to the blond’s, “Man, I am such a good teacher.”

Tommy couldn’t help but let out his signature laugh, leaning forward and putting a hand on Tubbo’s arm and pushing him lightly. “You are, you so so are, Tubbo! You are so good, a legend at teaching!” He wheezed.

“I am!” Tubbo replied, a confident smile crowding his face.

Tommy’s laughs dissolved and he quickly fluffed the shorter’s hair. Something he got from his other brother. 

He searched the ground for another smooth stone he could throw. Finding one he grabbed it and tried once more. He muttered the process to himself quietly in a mock attempt then did it for real. The thing bounced atop the water four times before falling into the lake on it’s fifth time hitting the surface.

“WOOO!” He shouted, throwing his fists into the air, a wide smile on his face that made his eyes crease.

“Nice one, Tommy!” Tubbo applauded.

“Thank you, thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> How cute
> 
> Hope you liked this one, I want to keep writing every day and get at least a Drabble out everyday but I have major issues with consistency and with school coming back in less than a week, ik I won't be able to. Do not fear though, I have two long fics in the works and I plan on releasing them!
> 
> Enough of me, comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
